Salvando al soldado Tweek
by IceCreamLover96
Summary: ¿Bebe tiene una cita con Tweek? Esto no le agradará para nada a Clyde. Un grupo de amigos que busca salvar al nervioso de lo que sería una cita totalmente extraña ¿Porqué Craig está enojado? ¿Cuál es el trauma de Tweek? ¿Porque era necesario el disfraz de Abraham Lincoln? Esto será una aventura que el Team Craig jamás olvidará. Tweebe/Creek/Clybe y un poco de Stolovan xD (One Shot)


**IceCreamLover96...no actualizaste tu fic anoche ni te apareciste hace días e.e *inserte la voz de Roz la señora de Monsters Inc.* **

**Ok, ¿que diablos hago acá subiendo un one shot? pues es que por unos días estuve de vacaciones por ahi y pues no pude actualizar los fics por eso mi desaparición pero acá les traje una historia que me vino a la mente en un momento realmente random y en drogas (? bueno no tanto así pero es una historia totalmente rara llena de cosas que no esperaban ver xD**

**Espero que les guste mucho, y un agradecimiento especial a mi co-autora "Lesly2014" que me ayuda siempre en mis fic y me da de comer cuando me colo a su casa (? okno xDD pero sin ella no hubiera podido acabar esto :3 **

**Sin nada más que decir espero que les guste y porfavor no me lancen tomatazos por tan rara historia xD**

* * *

_**Salvando al soldado Tweek **_

**Personajes****:** Tweek Tweak, Craig Tucker, Clyde Donovan, Token Black.

**Serie****: **South Park

**Género****:** Comedy/ Friendship/ Romance

**Parejas:** TweeBe, Clybe, Creek (? Y un toque de Stolovan.

**Autora:** IceCreamLover96

**Co-Autora:** Lesly2014

**Canción mencionada:** I'm a Believer de Smash Mouth

**Advertencias:** Bullying a Craig, desmadres, sables láser, Shrek, insinuaciones yaoi, OoC, autora drogada (? Okno

**[One Shot]**

* * *

South Park no me pertenece sino a Matt Stone y Trey Parker.

Clyde Donovan miraba absorto aquella escena, trataba de asimilar lo que sus ojos veían y es que no todos los días sucedía algo así.

Bebe Stevens le pedía una cita a Tweek Tweak.

¿En qué momento había sucedido esto? En el Team Craig tenían una promesa: _"Jamás salir con la ex de tu amigo"_, era algo que los 4 chicos se habían jurado al ingresar a la secundaria, pero Tweek era demasiado Tweek para rechazar algo, era demasiada presión para él y tan solo aceptaba todo lo que le decían, eso era a lo que traía a este momento, la rubia lo había convencido al adicto al café para verse después de clases y conversar de algo.

Ese "algo" era una cita, al parecer Bebe había puesto sus ojos en Tweek y nadie esperaría eso, mucho menos Clyde que hace tan solo 2 meses había terminado con ella y aún sufría por eso, de tal manera que todos los viernes desde entonces se iba a _"acabar con sus penas"_ a Taco Bell, pero volviendo al tema, el problema era que Tweek nunca le había gustado nadie, ni se había fijado en una chica jamás ya que según él podrían tener alguna enfermedad que posteriormente lo mate asi que nunca le interesó salir con alguna, mucho menos con la ex de uno de sus amigos, pero en ese instante Bebe insistía que solo sería una pequeña salida que nadie se enteraría, que simplemente sería ir a comer algo o a la feria; pese a eso Tweek no quería ir, no quería hacer sentir mal a Clyde y tampoco acercarse a una chica, mas por los nervios del momento dijo algo que no quería.

_-S-Si ¡Gah! Está bien._ –No hace falta describir la cara de conmoción del castaño que veía eso, no sabía porque entristecerse, si porque su amigo acababa de romper el juramento o porque su ex chica estaba queriendo estar con una de sus amistades.

_-Perfecto ternurita, entonces nos vemos el sábado a las 10 en la plaza._ –Sonreía Bebe lléndose del sitio, no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla al nervioso Tweek.

_-¡Gah! ¿Qué he hecho? Oh dios Clyde me matará, o me venderá a una mafia para que me torturen hasta morir y cuando suceda eso… –_El cafemaniaco caminaba de un lado a otro por el patio desesperado y jalándose el cabello cuando entonces volteó y lo vio ahí parado en un estado de shock a Donovan. _– ¡Oh Jesucristo Clyde no me odies!, es demasiada presión ¡gah! No le pude decir no, no se decir no._ –Gritaba Tweek corriendo directamente donde estaba su amigo que no decía nada, seguía impactado totalmente.

_-Hey, los estuvimos buscando ¿Dónde estaban? _–Preguntó Token apareciendo junto con Craig.

_-¡Gah! Yo no lo quise hacer, yo no lo quise hacer. –_

_-¿Qué cosa no quisiste hacer?_ –Intervino Tucker con su típico semblante inexpresivo mientras se acercaba a Clyde y pasaba su mano para ver si el otro reaccionaba pero fue imposible aún seguía en shock.

_-Yo no quise, ngh Clyde me va a odiar y me venderá a la mafia china, oh dios. –_

_-A ver, calma Tweekers explícate ¿Qué sucedió?_ –Craig volteaba a ver al rubio que yacía en el piso sin dejar de gritar con pánico.

_-Ngh_ –Lloraba el rubio que entraba en negación mientras Token y Craig se miraban confusos por todo eso.

_-… –_Clyde al fin mostró un signo de seguir vivo y comenzó a hiperventilarse mientras las lágrimas aparecían en sus ojos verdes. _–Buuaaaaa Tweek rompió la promesa, é-él va a salir con Bebe, buuaaaa_ –

_-¿Ah? –_

_-Es sobre, esa estúpida promesa que nos hicimos cuando entramos a secundaria, al parecer el gordo se lo tomó enserio y ahora porque su ex noviecita saldrá con Tweek está haciendo un escándalo. _–Suspiraba Tucker sacándole el dedo corazón a sus amigos al darse cuenta de la razón del pánico de ellos.

_-Creía que ya lo habían olvidado esa promesa, bueno debes entenderlo a Clyde, aún le duele que le terminara Bebe, y pues supongo que el hecho de que Tweek vaya a salir con ella lo pone más sensible que usualmente…aunque algo no me cuadra en este asunto, a Tweek no le gusta las chicas, tú sabes que le dan pánico porque supuestamente planean matarlo con alguna enfermedad asi que debo de suponer que ella lo logró convencer a base de una buena persuasión, aún asi ¿Por qué aceptó? –_Token miró todo el lio que sus mejores amigos habían hecho y él al ser la voz de la razón del grupo tenía que ayudarlos de alguna manera.

_-¡Gah! No me odien chicos, no quise hacerlo. –_

_-A ver, calma todos ¿entendido? Tweek no te odiamos_–Dijo el afroamericano para calmar el ambiente_. –Sé que eres muy fácil de convencer lo cual Clyde debió de acordarse, y por otro lado creo que deberías hablar con Bebe para cancelar la cita si tú no quieres ir. –_

_-P-Pero si le cancelo va a buscarme y me matará y me cortará mi… –_

_-Lamento haberme puesto así Tweek, sé que tú no eres así eres un buen amigo, algo inocente pero buen amigo._ –Suspiró Clyde dejando de llorar y ayudando a pararse al rubio que temblaba aún. –_Mira, si no puedes salir del lio nosotros te ayudaremos. –_

_-Ngh, e-está bien Clyde, gracias. Y no se preocupen chicos yo puedo salir de esto solo._ –Sonreía nervioso pero tratando de lucir calmado, cosa que notaron los otros. –_Yo-yo ya me voy, enserio no se preocupen. –_

_-Está bien Tweekers, hablamos más tarde. _–El único en responder a la despedida fue Tucker, luego este volteó para ver a los otros 2 chicos que quedaban, parecía que estaban pensando en algo.

_-Craig… ¿estás libre el sábado?_ –En la cara de Clyde se formaba una enorme y perversa sonrisa, algo iba a suceder definitivamente y todo el cuarteto estaría involucrado.

_-Oh no, no se atrevan a pensar en ayudar a Tweek, él ya se supone que está muy grande para resolver sus asuntos solo, además ya debería salir con chicas._ –Replicaba Craig alejándose un poco de sus amigos.

_-Bro, sé que usualmente no apoyaría una idea de Clyde pero es lo mejor es ir a ayudarlo, él entraría en pánico y es capaz de lanzarla a Bebe por un barranco en un ataque de nervios._ –Grande fue la sorpresa del chico del chullo al saber que hasta Token estaba de acuerdo con meterse a espiar en la cita del rubio.

_-¿Y? No es nuestro problema. –_

_-Sí lo es porque es nuestro amigo y también porque no queremos que sufra otro trauma con las mujeres… ¿o quieres que te recuerde su primer beso?_ –Lo miraba enojado Token trayendo un viejo recuerdo de la infancia a las mentes de los otros chicos.

_**Flashback **_

Todo sucedió hace 6 años, los chicos estaban cursando el 4to grado, ellos apenan tenían 10 años cuando sucedió algo inesperado para ese grupo de amigos. Era el receso de una tarde de mayo, Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak estaban jugando en el patio trasero del colegio mientras que Token Black y Clyde Donovan habían ido a comprar algo a una máquina expendedora, era tan solo era otro típico dia normal en la vida de esos niños.

El primer par de amigos se cansó de correr y se sentaron bajo un árbol, estaban conversando como siempre sin ningún problema, hasta que de pronto un grupo de chicas se acercó a ellos, los niños las miraron algo extrañados por eso pero no les dijeron nada, ya que ellas tan solo los veían con una gran sonrisa en sus jóvenes rostros, pasaron los minutos y ninguna dijo nada lo cual asustaba a Tweek y Craig había notado eso.

_-¿Qué quieren? –_Preguntó secamente el pequeño azabache, entonces una de las niñas llamada Rebecca Cotswolds se acercó al que acababa de hablar y le susurró algo en el oído. _–No me interesa, además no quiero ser contagiado con sus piojos y enfermedades, ahora lárguense a jugar con sus muñecas y no molesten. –_

_-Pero Craig, solo uno._ –Replicaba Heidy colocándose al lado derecho de Tweek que se alteraba un poco, más por no saber nada sobre lo que hablaban pero al escuchar las palabras _"contagiado con sus enfermedades"_ se perturbó lo suficiente como para querer salir huyendo, él no sabía que las niñas podían contagiarlo de alguna enfermedad, no hasta que Craig se lo dijo hace cuestión de algunos días.

_-No quiero y váyanse. _–Renegaba Tucker, mostrándoles su dedo medio a todas ellas que en vez de enojarse tan solo suspiraban lo cual lo irritaba más al pelinegro.

_-Pero Craig…_ –Insistían las niñas estresando al chico.

_-No, no quiero besarlas a ninguna de ustedes grupo de desesperadas ahora lárguense. –_

_-Les dije que era gay._ –Dijo una de las que estaban por ahí.

_-No lo soy, tan solo que no quiero ya he besado chicas antes y todas creen que por un beso ya van a casarse o serán novios, prefiero no tener problemas con eso, las chicas son molestas cuando las besan ¿no es verdad Tweek?... ¿Tweek?_–

_-La verdad yo nunca he besado a una_ _niña Craig..._ –Temblaba nervioso el rubio con sus típicos tics, mientras que al escuchar eso todas las chicas lo rodearon totalmente enternecidas por la revelación al mismo tiempo que Tucker lo miraba sorprendido por ello.

_-Oh vamos Tweek ¿estas bromeando?_ –Craig seguía absorto por eso, pero en parte no lo sorprendió su amigo jamás había mostrado algún gusto por una chica.

_-Que ternura, nunca ha dado un beso._ –Varias niñas estaban demasiado cerca del rubio, y eso lo ponía tenso, odiaba estar cerca de muchas personas.

_-Qué lindo_ –Chillaban la mayoría.

_-Ow es tan adorable._ –Pero a medida que pasaban los segundos, más niñas se iban acercando tantas que a Tweek realmente lo perturbó, porque se sentía bajo presión, fue entonces que una se pudo delante de él, cara a cara Sally Darson para ser exactos, ella sonreía y Tweek se asustaba más.

_-¡Craig sálvame!_ –Gritó el amante del café con miedo pero nada pudo hacer su amigo, ya había sido besado por la chica. _– ¡Gah! Las enfermedades, dios moriré, voy a morir ¡no!_

Luego de eso, Tweek salió corriendo sin rumbo alguno mientras Craig observó cómo se iba, él les levantó el dedo a todas y salió en búsqueda del otro mas no lo encontró, al poco rato Clyde y Token habían llegado, solo para enterarse de que el rubio había huido de las instalaciones del colegio.

Pasó una semana y recién Tweek había vuelto al clases, luego de un trauma con su primer beso pero desde entonces no podía acercarse a las niñas, les tenía miedo y prefería ni dirigirles la palabra, una manera muy estúpida de crear un miedo pero eso le sucedió al pobre de Tweek Tweak aquel día que parecía tan solo ser otro día de clases se volvió una experiencia traumática para él.

_**Fin del flashback**_

_-Desde entonces Tweek, no habla con ninguna chica a menos que sea por trabajo y tú tienes parte de culpa por no detener a esas locas. –_Lo miraba enojado Clyde luego de haberle recordado el trauma de Tweek.

_-Oh carajo, creía que eso ya lo habían olvidado ustedes. _–Suspiraba Tucker con algo de culpa al recordar que si hubiera sido más rápido tal vez podría hacer salvado a su mejor amigo.

_-No, ¿y ahora nos ayudarás a salvar a Tweek de su cita?_ –Obviamente Token y Clyde estaban decididos a meterse en ese asunto, aquella _"aventura"._

_-Jódanse ustedes solos, no cuenten conmigo._ –Craig era un chico monótono y sencillo, no le gustaba meterse en tonterías y hazañas, detestaba aventurarse desde que terminó viajando a Perú cuando era niño.

_-Craig… –_

_-No. –_

_-Craig… –_

_-Que no imbéciles dejen de insistirme, no me meteré en una estúpida misión. –_

_-Craig… –_

_-Mierda. –_

* * *

_**Sábado 11 de julio del 2014, 9:30am **_

_**Plaza Central de South Park **_

Aquel día había amanecido soleado, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban, era un día perfecto para una cita…para desgracia de Tweek que lo que menos quería era asistir pero ya no tenía escapatoria se encontraba yendo al lugar donde su tortura comenzaría y él tan solo esperaba que algo fuera a salvarlo.

Por otro lado 3 jóvenes estaban sentados en una banca, tomando café para mantenerse despiertos y observando atentos a cualquier movimiento que sucediera, como si su vida dependiera de eso…bueno no tanto así.

_-¿A qué clase de mujer se le ocurre tener una cita a las 10 de la mañana? Es muy temprano._ –Renegaba Clyde dándole un sorbo a su bebida y volviendo a vigilar.

_-No puedo creer que me convencieran de esta pendejada. –_

_-Vamos Craig, estamos haciendo nuestra buena acción del día además por otro lado si mis cálculos son correctos a esta hora abre la feria por lo cual podemos decir que irán ahí ya que a Bebe le gusta ese tipo de atracciones..._ –Los otros 2 chicos miraron a Token que les explicaba el posible sitio donde deberían ir.

_-¿Una feria? Wau a Tweek realmente le dará un ataque de pánico si sube a uno de los juegos._ –En ese instante vieron a lo lejos a un par de cabelleras rubias, una totalmente despeinada y otra larga y ondulada. – _¡Chicos! ¡Ahí están, debemos comenzar a seguirlos! –_

Objetivos encontrados.

_-Me alegra que vinieras Tweek, creía que tal vez estaba presionándote un poco, pero bueno acá estamos. –_Bebe sonreía tomando de la mano a el chico, mientras que este mentalmente entraba en pánico y deseaba huir.

_-S-Sabías que se transmiten 200 millones de bacterias al agarrar de la mano a alguien ¡Gah! –_

_-Oh dices cosas tan curiosas e interesantes. –_La chica reía y más se alteraba el nervioso, lo que menos quería era hacer que a ella le gustara las cosas que decía. _–Ven, vamos a la feria nos vamos a divertir mucho. –_

_-Ngh –_Fue lo único que pudo responder Tweek cuando fue jalado contra su voluntad, pero más allá sus amigos observaban lo que sucedía.

_-Rápido equipo hay que comenzar la misión. –_Comenzó a correr Clyde jalando a sus 2 compañeros para seguir a la pareja.

_-Hey, no somos espías hay que hacer esto con cuidado y evitar que nos descubran._ –Los 3 pararon por un momento pero sin dejar de seguirles el rastro y poniéndose a pensar un poco en lo que irían a hacer para salvar a su amigo.

_-¿Y que se supone que hagamos par de genios? _–Craig rodaba los ojos mientras seguía maldiciendo internamente a sus amistades por haberlo convencido.

_-Seguirlos y verificar que todo salga bien y en caso Tweek necesite nuestra ayuda hacemos algo para ayudarlo._ –Al parecer el castaño se estaba tomando muy enserio el papel de espía ya que al mismo tiempo que hablaba les daba unos walkie-talkies a los otros. –_Nos separaremos y nos comunicaremos por medio de esto ¿entendido?_ –

_-Clyde ¿no crees que exageras?_ –Preguntaba Token mirando aquel aparato. _–Digo, solo vamos a observar. –_

_-Si gordo, además ¿de dónde sacaste estas cosas? –_

_-De mi hermana, ya no los usa y no estoy exagerando debemos proteger a Tweek. –_

_-Podría pensar que estas celoso de eso…–_

_-Es verdad, lo que sucede es que el gordo sigue herido porque le terminaron y quiere usar de excusa este plan estúpido…–_Clyde se sonrojo y bajaba la mirada algo dolido. – _Aunque independientemente de eso yo creo que si deberíamos fijarnos que le sucederá a Tweek porque ya desaparecieron ellos 2._ – Señaló Tucker a una banca que estaba lejos donde hacía un par de minutos la pareja estaba ahí.

_-¡¿Diablos y porque no dijiste nada antes?! –_

Luego de una pelea entre los 3, un reproche y una cachetada a Clyde por pendejo, y una mejor organización del plan, el equipo había decidido separarse para buscar mejor al soldado perdido era de vida o muerte que lo encontraran ya que posiblemente habría un ataque de nervios a punto de aparecer.

* * *

_**10:05am**_

_**Feria anual de South Park**_

_***Inicio de la conversación***_

_-Agente 00Taco a Pitufo amargado y Michael Jordan ¿me escuchan? Cambio. –_

_-Mierda Clyde no nos pongas nombres estúpidos y dinos que has visto…Cambio–_

_-¿Por qué Michael Jordan? ¿Es porque soy negro o porque me gusta el básquet? –_

_-Por las 2 cosas Token, bueno ya los encontré a ellos están en la feria acaban de entrar vengan y entremos también. Cambio –_

_-A ver gordo, fíjate cuánto cuestan las entradas y nosotros vamos para allá. –_

_-No entiendo porque les da risa los chistes de negros enserio. –_

_-Token solo ve a donde dijo el idiota y luego discutimos de eso. –_

_-Sí, sereno moreno. Ahora nos vemos al rato, agente 00Taco fuera. Cambio –_

_***Fin de la conversación***_

El equipo caminó directo a la entrada desde sus diferentes posiciones, cuando se habían encontrado le pegaron un zape a Clyde como siempre y decidieron entrar a la feria pero algo se los impediría.

_-¿Cómo de que era pre-venta? No me joda, quiero las entradas ahorita._ –Gritaba Craig amenazando a quien era el vendedor de la taquilla.

_-Lo lamento niño, es que es un evento privado además Slash va a tocar. –_

_-Por dios no me venga con esa tontería, Slash no existe es un invento que…–_

_-Por favor no lo diga, hay niños que vienen a escucharlo, no arruine sus ilusiones. –_

_-SLASH NO EXISTE._ –Volvió a insistir Tucker gritando tan fuerte que algunos niños pequeños que estaban cerca escucharon, y se pusieron a llorar por eso.

_-¡Seguridad! _–Unos guardias aparecieron instantáneamente al lado del azabache y lo jalaron a las afueras del lugar mientras Clyde y Token tan solo se daban un facepalm por aquel acto tan impulsivo.

_-¡Creí que esto era América! _–Fue lo último que gritó el del chullo dándole el dedo medio al lugar y volteando irritado para ver a sus amigos que lo observaban enojados. – _¡¿Qué?! Hice lo que toda persona en pleno uso de sus facultades debía hacer. –_

_-Gracias a tu ira se nos hará imposible entrar, Token pudo haber comprado las entradas con algo del mágico poder del dinero, pero no, se te ocurrió traumar a los niños diciéndoles que Slash no existe._ –

_-Ya a ver, no entremos en pánico lograremos entrar. Usualmente siempre hay una entrada por la cual algunos aprovechan para ingresar fácilmente._ –Explicaba el cerebro del equipo, luego los 3 comenzaron a revisar algo que pudiera ayudarlos pero era imposible, no había algo que los dejara ingresar, todo el perímetro estaba muy cuidado era prácticamente imposible allanarlo sin que se dieran cuenta.

_-Bueno fue un placer conocer a Tweekers. –_

_-Vamos equipo no nos podemos rendir tan fácil, debe haber algo que nos ayude… ¿pero qué?_ –Clyde observó a su alrededor hasta que vio a alguien con algo podría ser de mucha ayuda. _–Hey chicos miren. –_

_-¿Qué diablos hace el raro de Kevin Stoley acá? –_Preguntó Craig.

_-Eso no, bueno si pero miren lo que lleva, aquel carrito… –_

_-Oh ya comprendo buena idea Clyde podemos pedirle que…–_

_-¡Exacto, vamos! –_

_**Un intento de infiltrarse después**_

_-Debimos dejar estas estúpidas aventuras al grupito de Stan. _–Decía Craig renegando y maldiciendo con toda su alma el momento en el que se dejó convencer, ahorita como nunca en su vida se sentía totalmente humillado, disfrazarse de Abraham Lincoln no era gracioso para él.

_-Oh vamos, nos vemos asombrosos y pasamos desapercibidos._ –La positividad de Clyde lo enfermaba al inexpresivo, al menos Donovan llevaba un disfraz más decente, un hippie para ser exactos.

_-Clyde yo creí que íbamos a meternos en el carrito y entrar más rápido, no esto. –_Token tampoco andaba muy contento con la tonta idea del castaño, ¿Quién diría que tuvo que rebajarse asi? Teniendo que ponerse una botarga de Mickey Mouse tan solo para salvar la cita de su nervioso amigo.

_-Bueno, pero también teníamos esta opción ahora vamos además Kevin nos está ayudando también ¿no ven que es más fácil? –_

_-Estoy poniendo en riesgo mi trabajo Clyde y lo necesito para comprar las nuevas figuras coleccionables de Star Wars –_Suspiraba Stoley siguiendo al grupo que lo habían metido a un extraño lio donde tenía que estar vestido de policía.

Pero independientemente de aquello ¿y cómo le estaba yendo a Tweek?

_-…Y entonces me di cuenta que mi esfuerzo de estos meses por estudiar para el examen había valido la pena._ –Sonreía Bebe tomando un milkshake mientras conversaba con su cita.

_-Gah, debió ser mucha presión para ti, yo no podría con ello. –_

_-Pues sí, pero valió la pena creía que iría a fallar. –_

_-P-pero no pienses eso, eres muy inteligente tanto como Wendy o Kyle. –_

_-Gracias Tweek, usualmente las personas no piensan eso de mí cuando me ven… pero eres diferente._ –En ese instante los 2 rubios se tomaron de las manos, Bebe estaba sonrojada y Tweek entrando en pánico por aquella acción.

* * *

Volviendo con el equipo espía, estos andaban buscando por cielo y tierra a su nervioso amigo, mas no lo hallaban y eso los estaba desesperando un poco más porque Mickey Token paraba a cada rato al ser atacado por niños pequeños y Craig Lincoln era víctima de adolescentes bromistas mientras que en el caso de Clyde y Kevin no sucedía nada malo, ellos se subían a todas las atracciones sin remordimientos.

_-Si Nicole me viera ahorita terminaría conmigo estoy seguro._ –Suspiraba cansado Token sentándose en una banca totalmente cansado por todo el ajetreo. –_Ya vamos una hora buscándolos y no hay rastro de ellos, lo peor es que he tenido que sufrir esta humillación. –_

_-Mierda._ –Fue lo único que logró decir Craig mientras se arreglaba la barba falsa y cerraba un poco los ojos. –_Ese jodido gordo todo lo que hace porque supuestamente quiere recuperar a su noviecita y ahora se mandó a mudar con el raro de Stoley a los juegos mecánicos y nos dejó todo el trabajo. –_

_-Mira el lado positivo, aún podemos… _–Black iba a seguir con su discurso positivista pero vio a lo lejos a los que buscaban, no iban a perderlos de vista otra vez_. –Craig ahí están, rápido llama a Clyde hay que apresurarnos y seguirlos, que ellos nos alcancen._ –"Mickey" se paró rápidamente de su asiento y comenzó la persecución para alcanzarlos a toda costa.

La pareja andaba caminando de un lado a otro viendo diferentes atracciones de la feria pero sin subirse a ninguna, cosa que le pareció demasiado rara a Token que seguía sin despegar la mirada de ellos, pese a que los niños querían impedirle avanzar querían tener su foto con el famoso ratón Disney.

_-Maldita sea, se meterán a el túnel del amor ¿Dónde están el gordo y Stoley? Ellos si pueden ingresar sin problemas. –_

_-No lo sé, pero si no llegan en los próximos 3 minutos, tendremos que entrar nosotros. –_

_-¿Estás loco? Yo no pienso humillarme más en este estúpido plan…solo vine para ayudar a Tweek pero esto es una exageración. –_

_-Craig, somos amigos, casi hermanos y no podemos dejar a uno de los nuestros atrás. –_

_-Token, no empieces con tus discursos que sabes que…–_

_-¡Bro, somos casi una familia! –_

_-Oh ya está bien entremos al maldito juego antes que me vuelva a arrepentir. _–

_-Perfecto, entremos por la puerta de atrás y de ahi…–_

_-¿Chicos que sucede? –_Justo a tiempo llegaron Clyde y Kevin corriendo y con algodón de azúcar en las manos.

_-Mierda, nosotros apegados a tu estúpido plan y tu yéndote con tu friki a jugar…–_

_-Tweek y Bebe van a entrar al túnel del amor, hay que hacer algo. _–Todos ignoraron olímpicamente a Tucker que reventaba de cólera y maldecía todo lo que se le cruzara.

_-Tengo las llaves de mantenimiento, podemos ingresar por la puerta de atrás._ –Intervino Stoley sacando muchas llaves de sus pantalones de policía y acercándose con Donovan a la puerta de "_Solo empleados". – ¿Vienen ustedes también? –_

_-Por supuesto que…–_

_-No_. –Refunfuñó el "_aburrido_" del grupo.

_-Amargado. Bueno quédate pero no pretendas buscarnos. –_

_-No hay problema, no los necesito. –_Renegaba Craig apoyándose en la pared mientras los demás ingresaban al juego. El azabache esperaba y esperaba, revisando periódicamente su reloj pero sus amigos no salían, eso no le debería de preocupar pero al recordar que el grupo estaba liderado por Clyde tenía razones para creer que tal vez necesitarían de su ayuda_. –Idiotas…–_Suspiró y trató de abrir la puerta para ingresar pero para su mala suerte esta parecía estar cerrada_. –Bueno lo intenté, ellos se las arreglarán solos_. –Volvió a recordar al líder y otra vez el subconsciente le dijo que tenía que intervenir. –_Oh carajo. –_

Mientras tanto en la entrada principal del juego, Bebe y Tweek estaban haciendo fila para ingresar, el rubio se jalaba el cabello y temblaba de vez en cuando pero la chica lo abrazaba cuando hacía eso, buscando hacerlo sentir cómodo.

_-¿Sucede algo Tweeki?_ –Preguntaba Stevens algo curiosa posando su mano en el rostro del otro acariciándolo con delicadeza. –_Se te nota tenso._ –

_-¡G-Gah! ¿A mí? N-No, y-yo estoy bien._ –Era obvio que el paranoico mentía, ahorita más que nunca se sentía acorralado y con ganas de huir a donde fuera y más cuando vio un par de labios rosados y con brillo labial acercarse peligrosamente a él, invadiendo su espacio vital.

_-¿Seguro?_ –Cada vez la distancia era más y más corta, iban a besarse… ¡Demasiada presión! Y lo único que pudo hacer es cerrar los ojos del susto. Bueno hasta que milagrosamente el chico de la boletería les interrumpió su escenita para ingresar al juego.

_-"Me ha salvado el dios del café lo sé."_ –Prácticamente Tweek ya casi lloraba perturbado al recordar lo de hace segundos, corrió a sentarse al botecito mientras la chica lo seguía por atrás totalmente normal, feliz y rebosante de emoción por ese día.

_-Serás mío hoy Tweekie._ –Dijo ella con una sonrisa de satisfacción y algo despreocupada, sentándose al lado del chico para volverlo a abrazar y repetir aquel momento de ataques de nervios.

El juego había comenzado y la pequeña balsa comenzó a moverse, Tweek estaba más asustado que nunca pero ahora no sabía por qué, si por el hecho de que Bebe lo trataba de besar o porque creía que se caería del bote y se hundiría e iría a morir, por un momento pensó que tal vez la segunda opción no era tan mala.

A lo lejos o para ser más exactos en el bote de atrás se encontraba alguien que no esperaban o bueno, unas personas.

_-Stan… ¿Por qué dejaste que Abraham Lincoln se sentara con nosotros en el juego? _– Preguntó Kyle al ver que al medio de ellos estaba sentado un chico con un disfraz, que por suerte en ese momento no lo reconocieron pero era Craig.

_-No me digas a mí, Kenny dejó que se sentara, se fue con Butters a quien sabe dónde._ –Le respondía Marsh tomándose el puente de la nariz viendo de reojo al de su costado. _– ¿Oye no te conocemos? _– Tucker se tensó al escuchar aquella pregunta, lo que menos quería era que lo vieran en un momento tan humillante, principalmente ese grupito de Stan que tanto detestaba.

_-No._ –Con su voz más fingida que pudo, Craig trató de evitar contacto con el par de "_Súper Mejores Amigos_", era consiente que su deber de él solo consistía en verificar que Clyde no cometiera ninguna estupidez y de paso salvar a Tweek en caso que lo necesite asi que eso haría.

_-Oye, no…te pareces a alguien que conocemos ¿no Kyle? –_

_-Ahora que lo veo bien…–_

_-¡GAH! _–Gritó a lo lejos Tweek llamando la atención de la pareja del bote y de "_Abraham Lincoln_".

_-¿Esa no es Bebe?..._ –Comenzó la frase Stan.

_-… ¿E-en una cita con Tweek?_ –Y fue finalizada por el pelirrojo algo confundido por todo eso, cuando ese dúo volvió la mirada vieron que el que tenía un disfraz había desaparecido como por arte de magia, o eso creían. Más adelante en el agua nadaba a toda velocidad Craig, diablos las cosas que hacía por amistad pensó pero buscó como llegar al bote de su amigo y lanzarse al medio de la pareja justo a tiempo.

¿Qué había sucedido? Bueno hace minutos atrás, 2 para ser exactos. Luego de que Bebe y Tweek subieran a el bote las cosas iban "_bien_" si se podía decir, aunque la chica trató de dar un paso más…un paso demasiado acelerado para el sensible y perturbado Tweekers.

_-Me gustas._ –Dijo tajantemente la chica abalanzándose sobre el otro en un acto totalmente inesperado. _–Eres tan lindo Tweek, todo en ti es único, no eres como otros chicos. _–Bebe lo besó en la mejilla aún sobre él mientras sus manos recorrían la camisa verde oliva que llevaba puesta y la desabotonaba.

_-Oh dios…no, no te puedo gustar. ¡Ah! ¡Estás confundida debe ser eso!_ – ¿Qué iba a hacer? No había manera de escapar asi que el rubio buscó persuadirla de una manera u otra pero tan solo empeoraba las cosas.

_-Claro que no, me encantas Tweeki. Eres un hombre tan_ _interesante, me pones tan…_ – En el momento en el que Tweek tenía el pecho descubierto y veía que estaba a punto de ir a la siguiente base se dio cuenta en ese instante que ya las intenciones y a lo que iba toda la situación.

_-¡GAHHHHHH! _–Gritó y caído del cielo (o más bien salido del agua del juego) se lanzó Tucker a "_salvarlo_" poniéndose en medio del par.

_-¿Ah? ¿Por qué alguien disfrazado de Abraham Lincoln está en nuestro bote?_ –Preguntaba Bebe arreglándose un poco pero confundida en ese instante.

_-Soy…del servicio de celebración de cumpleaños._ –Respondió Craig mientras ayudaba a abrocharse la camisa a Tweek. –_Me contrataron para cantarles algo. –_

_-Pero no es nuestro cumpleaños ngh. _–El azabache se dio un facepalm mentalmente, acababa de salvar la virginidad de su mejor amigo y este no se daba cuenta.

_-Cállense, les cantaré las mañanitas. _–Sin darse cuenta les saco el dedo corazón a la pareja, pero entonces la música salió de la nada, los tres miraron al costado y vieron un espectáculo algo inusual, un policía bailando con un hippie un vals mientras Mickey Mouse y un teletubbie lanzaban flores a su alrededor.

_-¿Ese era el maravilloso plan del imbécil de Clyde? _–Dijo Craig al ver tal tontería, aunque no estaba de lejos ser tan estúpido como lo que acababa de hacer al fingir ser de un servicio de cumpleaños.

_-Qué raro es este juego._ –Suspiró Bebe algo resignada al perder la pasión del momento que pasó hace un rato. _–Hey Tweek, luego hay que ver si hay otro juego ¿vale? Sino vamos a tu casa. _–Sonrió y el del disfraz renegaba mentalmente por eso, era imposible impedir aquella cita al parecer, de alguna manera la chica sí o sí quiere salirse con la suya pero no, Craig no lo permitiría ahora era personal.

_-P-Pero quiero quedarme a ver el concierto, creo que tocará Slash. –_

_-Está bien, pero luego nos vamos cariño._ –Otro beso en la mejilla de Tweek, fue lo suficiente para desatar la cólera de Craig que se lanzó fuera del bote y nadó a la salida dejando otra vez absorta a la pareja que seguía sin comprender todo lo sucedido.

Que jodido día.

_-¡Oye! ¿Qué diablos hacías ahí? _–De pronto Clyde y el grupo se acercaron al recién salido que andaba todo mojado y algo histérico, humillado y más. _– ¿Craig?_ –Volvía a preguntar Donovan pero no recibía una respuesta del mencionado, cosa que lo preocupó un poco. _–Oye ¿Qué sucedió bro? –_

_-Nada._ –Aquella respuesta fue tajante y seca.

_-Oh vamos, algo sucede Tucker. _–Intervino Kevin recibiendo una típica seña "_cariñosa_" de respuesta.

_-A ver Craig ¿Qué pasó? ¿Algo sucedió cuando estuviste con Tweek? –_Ahora Token con más delicadeza trató de sacar algunas respuestas al pragmático que tan solo asintió.

_-Nada, eso es lo que pasó. NADA. El idiota de Tweek ni cuenta se dio que Bebe se lo quería follar, o tal vez sí pero el muy marica estaba muy traumado para reaccionar a eso._ –

_-¿Estás celoso?_ –Los 3 lo miraron estupefactos a aquella reacción del más "_serio_" del grupo.

_-¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué habría de preocuparme por ese raro? No me interesa que le pase. –_

_-Ay es tan tsundere… _–Reía Kevin para luego recibir un golpe de Tucker. –_Ok entendí, nada de referencias de animes tampoco. –_

_-Mira, a ver dinos con detalles que diablos sucedió para ayudarte a ti y a Tweek ¿entendido? _–Si lo pensaban bien, tal vez Token tendría futuro de psicólogo o de un buen padre, al soportar estas tonterías en las cuales debía de cuidar a sus amigos como si fueran sus hijos y eso incluía aquellos problemas por los que pasaban.

_-Ya, cuando estaba afuera me preocupó que el gordo cometiera una estupidez asi que decidí ayudarlos pero la puerta estaba cerrada, me colé por la puerta de ingreso normal y me senté junto con el par de "Super Mejores Maricas" hasta que vi que la loca de la ex de Clyde se le lanzó encima a Tweekers, joder ¿acaso enserio Tweek es tan idiota que no se dio cuenta de lo que iría a suceder? Y no hacía nada para quitársela de encima, o sea no entiendo nada. –_

_-Calma respira Craig._ –Replicó Black, poniendo una mano en su hombro del más bajo. _–Acuérdate que bajo una situación de peligro…Tweek no sabe cómo reaccionar bien creo, además agrégale que tú lo traumaste diciéndole que las mujeres lo matarán. –_

_-Bueno si pero no era para eso. ¿Enserio no se dio cuenta de que estaba a punto de follar? – _

_-Ya párale con ese rollo Tucker…_ –Suspiró Stoley al ver como Clyde lo abrazaba y comenzaba a llorar como solía hacerlo al recordar a su ex novia.

_-¡Es que se lo quería follar! ¡Nadie entiende lo serio de la situación! ¡Después del concierto de Slash se irán a su casa a practicar el Kamasutra y nadie le interesa! –_Al gritar aquello tan solo provocó más el llanto de Donovan que estaba al borde del colapso por lo último.

_-Basta con tus celos de mujer Craig. Vamos a impedir eso, tú conoces a Tweek como todos acá incluso un poco más y sabes que jamás Tweek se acostaría con una chica…no sin antes darle un baño de ácido para quitarle todas esas supuestas "enfermedades" que tienen y que tú le dijiste, además él no es idiota, si estuviera al borde de hacer eso lo más probable es que salga huyendo._ –Token se puso más serio de lo que solía ser y regañó por la estupidez que cometía el otro.

_-Tiene sentido._ – Refunfuñaba por lo bajo el azabache.

_-Claro que lo tiene idiota, ahora vamos a salvarlo. –_

_-Está bien. – _

_-Ahora, dijiste que se iban a ir al concierto de Slash ¿no? – _

_-Asi es. – _

_-Bueno como sabemos uno de nuestros padres es él asi que solo debemos sacarlo del escenario y distraerlo para lograr tener tiempo de buscar a Tweek y llevárnoslo. – _

_-Waaa Bebe me dejó y ahora tendrá sexo con mi amigo._ – Clyde seguía llorando sin fin y sin superar lo de hace meses, ante eso sus amigos se fueron dejándolo solo.

_-Clyde por Dios, te ruego que dejes de llorar_. – Suspiró Kevin volviendo y jalándolo de su brazo. _–Mira en el mundo_ _muchas personas terminan con alguien, y no por eso estarás sufriendo día y noche, deja de echarte al abandono por eso_ _porque sé que un día encontrarás a alguien y todo estará mejor. Ahora después de salvar a Tweek podemos ir por un taco si quieres. _–

_-Waaaa. –_

_-¿Y ahora porqué lloras?_ –Se preocupaba el asiático un poco al verlo llorar otra vez.

_-Me conmovió. –_

_-¿Oigan idiotas vienen o no?_ –Preguntó Craig a lo lejos.

_-Claro._ – Sonreía Donovan limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas y avanzando. _– ¿Vienes no Kevin? – _

_-Supongo, perderé mi trabajo de todas maneras asi que no hay nada que pueda ir peor. _–

* * *

_**Feria **__**anual**__** de South Park**_

_**12:15pm**_

Aquel cuarteto estaba en la batalla final, tenía que ser en ese momento o no habría otro para evitar aquella cita llena de rarezas y perversión. Se acercaron al escenario con sumo cuidado, tenían suerte de seguir con aquellos disfraces eso les permitía pasar sin ser descubiertos por alguien, eran esos momentos donde todo parecía sacado de una serie de televisión llena de acción y toques de comedia. Estaban afuera del sencillo camerino del que haría de Slash debían de detenerlo y hacer que postergue el concierto un rato, tiempo suficiente para que uno de ellos fuera a buscar a Tweek y lo sacara de aquel sitio sin que se den cuenta, pero no todos los planes de este grupo irían como ellos planeaban.

_-¿Estás seguro que acá está?_ –Preguntó el afroamericano a Stoley que obviamente debía ser el que más conocía aquella feria.

_-Supongo. –_

_-¿Cómo que supones Japonesito? _– Craig estaba disgustado por la poca información que les daba Kevin.

_-Es que no estoy seguro, jamás lo he visto pero sé que acá suele estar, miren solo tocamos la puerta y lo verificamos, no creo que él se fuera..._ –Dicho y hecho tocaron la puerta del camerino una y otra vez pero sin respuesta alguna, comenzaron a exasperarse el tiempo corría y era mejor apresurarlo, en un ataque de histeria Tucker pateó entrada y allanó ese sitio y se sorprendió al ver que debajo de la derrumbada puerta se encontraba un hombre con un golpe en la cabeza y desmayado, tenía una similitud al guitarrista de Guns and Roses asi que supusieron que ese sería el que fingiría tocar como Slash.

_-Bien hecho Abraham… – _

_-Cállense idiotas._ –Respondía enojado tratando de reanimarlo a patadas al hombre.

_-Maldición, esa era nuestra esperanza de evitar todo este desastre ¿ahora cómo le hacemos para distraerlos y llevarnos a Tweek?_ –Dijo Token separando a su amigo del histérico hombre inconsciente. _– ¿Y que se supone que hagamos? –_

_-Oye Henry, tocas en 5 minutos, apúrate que hay muchos niños afuera. _–Un señor gritaba desde el pasadizo y entraron en pánico por suerte no entró y se alejó.

_-Oh joder, vámonos de acá chicos._ –El equipo salió huyendo lo más rápido que pudieron pero aquel sitio era tan grande que acabaron en un sitio inesperadamente esperado.

_-¿Esto es el escenario?_ –Al mirar alrededor notaron los instrumentos y micrófonos, una enorme cortina se hallaba a lo lejos y una multitud se escuchaba tras esta.

_-Mierda. –_

_-Creo que tengo una idea, pero es algo complicada._ –Decía el moreno llamando la atención de los demás que le prestaron toda su atención. _–Miren, necesitaremos que uno de nosotros vaya a buscar a Tweek mientras los demás buscaremos distraer al público, improvisaremos. –_

_-Yo voy. _– Exclamó seriamente Clyde. –_Yo los metí en esto…asi que sería lo mejor. –_

_-Está bien gordo, pero no lo cagues confiamos en ti. _–Masculló Tucker acercándose a levantar ligeramente el telón para ver afuera. –Oh carajo. –

_-¿Qué sucede?_ –Preguntaban.

_-Véanlo por ustedes mismos._ –Al ver afuera vieron obviamente a la inmensa multitud que esperaban ansiosos el concierto y no solo eso, algunos de la escuela estaban ahí, o más bien todos estaban presentes, que horror.

_-Maldita sea Nicole me va a matar._ –Tembló un poco Token al ver que entre los presentes se encontraba ella charlando con sus amigas_. –Le cancelé nuestra cita para venir a esto, pero no esperaba que ella viniera acá._ –

_-Calma, aún podemos hacer algo. Gordo, encárgate de previamente deshacerte de todos los que conozcamos y de ahí ve por Tweek, danos 5 minutos y nosotros entraremos al escenario en acción. –_

_-Entendido._ –Sonreía emocionado Clyde lléndose lo más rápido que pudo, sabía que era asunto serio y tenía que cumplirlo.

_-¿Qué hacemos? Oh Nicole me matará enserio. – _

_-Por Dios Token, deja de ser tan pisado por tu noviecita. A veces me pregunto por qué Cartman cree que estaban destinados a estar._ –Tucker maldecía todo en ese momento, las cosas se complicaban demasiado aunque al decía lo último notó que la actitud del afroamericano cambió demasiado, una enorme sonrisa con un ligero deje de maldad se formó en él y eso era muy extraño…demasiado. _– ¿Qué?_ –Craig sintió un escalofrío de tan solo verlo.

_-Bueno creo que tengo una idea. –_

_-¿Enserio? ¡Dila! _–Decía Kevin emocionado sin sentir aquel breve ambiente de tensión que se acababa de formar.

_-¿Recuerdan cuando Cartman interrumpió el juego de básquetbol para dar su discurso sobre el amor cuando éramos niños? –_

_-Sí._ –El azabache ya sentía que algo terrible estaba por venir, estaba casi seguro que sí era eso.

_-Estaba pensando que…no sé, uno de nosotros haga algo similar. –_

_-Es una grandiosa idea, ¿pero quién? _–El par miró con algo de maldad a Craig que retrocedía.

_-Es una idea estúpida. Oh no, yo ya me metí en muchas estupideces en un día, me siento totalmente fuera de personaje además saben que detesto meterme en aventuras, quiero una vida sencilla y normal no me gusta los líos y jamás…–_

_-Vamos no es tan malo._ –Replicó Stoley

_-¿Por qué no lo hacen ustedes? _–Tucker levantaba las cejas disgustado mirándolos esperando una buena excusa que lo lograra salvar de algún modo.

_-No me mires a mí, mi novia es su amiga. –_Retrocedió Token

_-Yo tengo una relación espiritual con la princesa Leia. _–Negaba Kevin y fue mal visto por los otros 2 que estaban a punto de pegarle si no daba una mejor excusa. –_Está bien…Red está entre el público y ella es amiga de Bebe y mía también por eso no puedo._ – Lo volvieron a mirar mal y Kevin solo suspiró. _–Okay está bien…espero que Clyde se dé cuenta que lo quiero. –_

_-Marica. –_

La tensión se formaba, era ahora o nunca, tras el telón y desde lejos los chicos vieron como la pareja se sentó en una banca y Bebe se acercaba peligrosamente a el rostro de Tweek que solo podía retroceder algo asustado, sabía lo que iría a suceder si no los distraían o separaban cuando antes, Tucker recordó aquel momento cuando tenía 10 y el rostro de miedo de su nervioso mejor amigo en ese entonces, no podía dejar que se volviera traumar, a la mierda si Tweek Tweak llegaba a los 40 sin salir con mujeres debía salvarlo porque Craig lo sabía a Tweekers le daban miedo las chicas y eso no iría a cambiar, al menos no ahora ni por un buen tiempo.

_-Maldita sea la hora que acepté esto._ –Gritó Craig tomando el micrófono las cortinas de abrieron y salió al escenario, Clyde se las iba a pagar definitivamente. –_Atención, ¿pueden escucharme?_ –

* * *

Por otro lado a lo lejos se encontraba Clyde buscando desesperadamente a Tweek para advertirle de que debían irse cuando antes y de paso distraer a los que conocía para que no vieran es espectáculo que harían sus amigos, eso era una misión muy importante y no debía distraerse, lo juraba por su amor a los…

_-¡Tacos! _–Gritó animadamente el castaño corriendo a aquel puesto de comida mexicana que estaba muy cerca. _–Deme 2, con todas las salsas._ –Sus ojos brillaban al ver aquel manjar, eran el amor de su vida…Kevin tenía razón, el amor existe y tiene nombre "_Tacos_"

_-Oye ¿Qué haces acá?_ –Donovan giró su mirada para encontrarse con Cartman que comía a su costado mirándolo extrañado. _–Y en ese estúpido disfraz de un mugroso y puto hippie. –_

_-Yo también me alegro de verte Cartman. –_ Respondía sarcásticamente Clyde volviendo a mirar como cocinaban su amado alimento. _– Oh que delicia, no puedo esperar. –_

_-Eso no responde a mi respuesta marica. –_

_-Ah, ya sabes lo típico, Craig y los demás tratarán de impedir la cita de Tweek con Bebe porque está loca y parece que quieren impedirlo asi que nos disfrazamos para evitar que nos reconozcan. –_

_-¿Enserio? –_

_-Sí ahora vete quiero comer. –_

_-Esto se pondrá muy bueno…muy bueno._ –Sonreía maliciosamente Eric sacando su cámara digital que tenía guardada en el bolsillo para cualquier emergencia.

_-Su orden está lista joven._ – Dijo la señorita que atendía aquel pequeño establecimiento trayendo la bandeja.

_-Muchas gracias… ¡Oh mierda!_ –Gritó Clyde al darse cuenta de la estupidez que acababa de cometer, salió corriendo en busca del gordo nazi que acaba de irse, pero luego se percató de algo importante. _– Espere ponga los tacos para llevar. –_

* * *

Toda la audiencia puso su mirada en el chico del disfraz de Abraham Lincoln incluso la pareja que observó curiosa la escena que sucedía, se les hacía familiares aquellos que estaban en el escenario pero ninguno dijo nada.

_-Yo…–_Tucker dudó por un momento si seguir con eso, pero ya más bajo no podía caer asi que no dio vuelta atrás. _–Atención imbéciles…yo estoy acá para decirles que…quiero dirigirme a todas aquellas personas que alguna vez en su vida se enamoraron de alguien de quien no debían, que aunque no quieran de todas maneras sienten algo intenso por ese alguien, que día y noche con su manera de ser te hace feliz y que pese a no ser la persona más cuerda o normal del mundo, hace tu mundo perfecto. Yo jamás creí en el amor, creía que era una tontería de cuentos maricas para niñas…hasta que lo conocí a él._ –Varios de los presentes suspiraban de ternura y conmovidos por ello entonces Craig les sacó su dedo corazón a todos para luego sacarse la barba falsa y el gorro de su disfraz dejando absortos a todos.

_-¡¿Craig?!_ – Gritaron algunas de las chicas que estaban presentes totalmente impactadas por la verdadera identidad del chico disfraz.

_-Tweek Tweak, te amo mi esquizofrénico, siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré, lo sé lo he ocultado bajo mi fachada de alguien frio y sin sentimientos pero sé que tú también me amas por la manera en la cual me pides cada noche más de mí y por como gritas que no te deje, puedes negarlo saliendo con chicas pese a que sabes que te asustan pero sé que me amas Tweekers y no habrá alguien a quien ame más que a ti, aunque digas lo contrario, aunque creas que los gnomos se robarán tu ropa interior, aunque bebas 2 litros de café al dia, aún asi te amaré… porque realmente Tweek… me has hecho creer en el amor ahora…_ _ahora sé que es amar._ –De pronto la música se escuchó en el fondo y Craig les dio una señal a sus amigos que difícilmente entendieron.

Token agarró un bajo que estaba cerca y Kevin que levantaban los brazos como si fuera un concierto, pero luego comprendió bien, asi que se acercó a una batería ante la atenta y perturbada mirada del público que aplaudía algo atónitos, en especial Bebe y Tweek que no sabían que decir ante este extraño suceso, unos músicos también se incluyeron en esta extraña presentación que acababa de comenzar.

_- I thought love was only true in fairytales, meant for someone else but not for me._ – Craig comenzó a cantar la primera canción que se le vino a la mente relacionada a su discurso que acababa de dar hace unos instantes. Un clásico de la película de Shrek. _– Love was out to get me, that's the way it seemed, disappointment haunted all my dreams…_–Miró a la multitud atónita que no podían creer esto, Craig Tucker humillándose y cantando en vivo no se volvería a ver nunca más.

_-Oh carajo esto es perfecto. _–Sonreía Cartman sin dejar de grabar un solo instante de eso.

_-Then i saw Tweek's face, now i'm a believer. Not a trace, of doubt in my mind. I'm in love... –_

_-Oooooh._ – ¿Ya para que preocuparse por humillarse más? Token y Kevin se le unieron cantando mientras tocaban, de algo servía haber asistido a clases de música cuando eran jóvenes sino esto hubiera sido peor.

_-I'm a believer; i couldn't leave him if i tried._ –A lo lejos Craig observó a Tweek que se encontraba en un estado de shock único, parecía estar alegre pero también traumado, eso lo calmó internamente a Tucker, tal vez todo esto sí había valido la pena. _–I thought love was more or less a given thing. __The more i gave the less i got, oh yeah. ¿What's the use of trying? All you get is pain…when i wanted sunshine i got rain. –_

_-Asi que Craig era el que se subió a nuestro bote…que raro. _–Miraba Stan el concierto más raro de su vida anonadado y Kyle sin poder decir una sola palabra.

_-Then i saw Tweek's face, now i'm a believer. Not a trace, of doubt in my mind. __I'm in love. –_ Pero no todo iba a ir tan bien como esperaban, Clyde se subió a una silla que estaba cerca y les mandó unas señales a sus amigos para buscar que pararan eso y advertirles que el gordo de Cartman los estaba grabando aunque sinceramente, ya sabían eso.

_-Oooooooh_ – El problema se originó cuando uno de los jefes se dio cuenta de aquel concierto inesperado, estarían en serios problemas.

_-I'm a believer; I couldn't leave him if I tried. –_Token comenzó un solo de bajo mientras Kevin tocaba su batería con algo muy inusual, su fiel sable láser, a la mierda todo, le salía bien tocar aunque usara sus típicas cosas frikis por eso posiblemente no le gritó el público.

_-¿What's the use of trying? All you get is pain…when i wanted sunshine i got rain.__Then i saw Tweek's face, now i'm a believer. Not a trace, of doubt in my mind. __I'm in love. –_Pese a ser algo totalmente inesperado y fuera de lugar a el público le gustaba y demasiado, las chicas gritaban y los chicos admitían que estaba bien, bueno aunque los que conocían realmente a el grupo de Craig estaban ahogándose de risa en ese instante. _–Then I saw Tweek's face, now i'm a believer. __Not a trace, of doubt in my mind. __Yeah I'm a believer, yeah yeah yeah yeah yeahhh...now i'm believer._ –La canción acaba de finalizar múltiples aplausos y algunos abucheos se hicieron presentes salió mucho mejor de lo que esperaban, los guardias de seguridad se acercaron rápidamente y debían escapar cuando antes si no querían ser arrestados.

_-Esto es lo más raro que he hecho en mi vida._ –Dijeron los 3 al mismo tiempo para irse del lugar, aunque no sin hacer que todos se fueran.

_-Te amo Tweek,… y bueno sin nada más que agregar gente, afuera está Miley Cyrus vamos pueblo tomen sus cámaras y vayan por ella, creo que la cosecha se acerca y será mejor adelantarse en caso de que esta quiera escapar. –_Fue lo último que dijo Tucker antes de bajarse del escenario junto con sus amigos luego de su "_declaración_", esto se recordaría hasta los fines de los tiempos, solo se había visto tal humillación una vez y había sido la que hizo Cartman junto con Kyle hace años.

_-Bro, eso fue gaymente macho. _–Clyde se acercó corriendo a Craig que aguantaba las ganas de estrangular al castaño en ese preciso momento.

_-¿No te dijimos que fueras a distraer a los demás?_ –Le gritaba Tucker exasperado al castaño que comenzó a reírse nerviosamente.

_-Oh si eso, verás es una muy graciosa historia... resulta que iba a ir por ellos pero un sensual puesto de tacos me sedujo y yo no me pude resistir entonces. –_

_-Te doy 3 segundos para correr antes que te mate. –_

_-No sabía que cantabas Tucker. –_ Stan se acercaba con su grupo para desgracia de los otros, al parecer habían visto todo el espectáculo. – _¿Así que tú eras el loco vestido de Abraham Lincoln que se metió a nuestro bote?_ –

_-Pendejos._ –Respondía el mencionado muy incómodo_. – ¿Además qué hacían tú y Kyle solos ahí? _–Con eso les sacó un sonrojo a ese par que fingió no escuchar aquello.

_-Esto se irá a youtube, seguro recibiré muchas visitas con esta estupidez tuya._ –Hasta Cartman debía admitir que eso pese a ser una copia de su plan de hace años había sido demasiado gracioso_. –Muy cómico marica. –_

_-Cantas bien, jaja tampoco sabíamos que estabas colado por Tweek. _–Mientras Kenny lloraba de risa al borde de ahogarse.

_-Yo no…_–Craig iba a responder cuando entonces se acordó de su nervioso amigo, debía ir a buscarlo antes que fuera tarde. Salió corriendo dejando a los otros que seguían riendo, a la chingada ellos, era más importante ubicar a Tweekers cuando antes para que no le sucediera algo ¿en qué momento comenzó a importarle realmente este plan? No lo sabía pero sí que tenía que meterse en eso.

_-¡Oh dios mío, han matado a Kenny!_ –Gritó Stan al ver que su rubio amigo, se murió de risa literalmente.

_-¡Hijos de puta!_ –Terminaba la frase Kyle moviéndolo un poco para ver si reaccionaba pero nada, aún seguía muerto.

* * *

Por otro lado Craig se encontraba corriendo a toda velocidad, esquivando a la multitud que pasaba, se le hacía difícil porque estaba aún con el disfraz mojado y cansado por todo el ajetreo de ese día pero tenía que encontrarlo así fuera la última cosa que iría a hacer, el destino no fue tan cruel con él en ese momento, lo observó en la misma banca de hace un rato con la chica que tanto lo quería al parecer.

_-Tweek… ¿eres gay? _–Preguntaba Bebe algo nerviosa y riendo mientras le tomaba las manos tratando de que se miraran a los ojos.

_-Y-yo…–_

_-Sí. –_

_-¡Gah! ¿Sí?_ –Una voz gruesa, seria y conocida había respondido y al voltear lo vio ahí parado a Craig, en un desastroso estado pero sonriéndole aliviado.

_-Entonces… ¿ustedes 2 son pareja?_ –La rubia no salía de su asombro, vio como el azabache asintió y jaló a Tweek para que se levantara y ella también se paró de donde estaba sentada tratando de asimilar todo eso que le decían. _– ¿Desde hace cuánto? –_

_-P-Pues._ –El amante del café no entendía nada, estaba confundido ¿por qué diablos lo ayudaba Craig de esta manera? Humillándose solo para evitar que esa chica se pasara, que raro era todo esto.

_-Desde la clínica._ –Respondía Tucker rogando que no notara Bebe que todo eso era inventado._ –Luego de nuestra pelea de_ _primaria… ¿no mi amor?_ –Con algo de dificultad sonrió buscando lucir tierno pero solo le salía aquella sonrisa nerviosa.

_-¿Si? –_ El rubio solo le seguía la corriente fingiendo suponía que era lo mejor.

_-Sí. Y desde entonces así que te dejo en claro que este hombre es mío, él es como mi… ¿Christian Grey?_ – ¿Quién era ese tipo? Craig recordaba haberlo escuchado, ah cierto era del libro que Ruby había leído "_50 sombras de Grey_". Por otro lado sinceramente para este momento ¿ya para que avergonzarse? Su reputación de Craig estaba ya en la basura asi que no había de que preocuparse.

_-¡¿Ya han estado juntos?!_ –Pobre de Stevens, no era la mejor manera de cómo quitarse la ilusión con alguien al parecer.

_-Todas las noches, es el mejor amante que he tenido._ –Lo último lo dijo entre dientes porque era incómodo todo ese asunto.

_-¿El mejor?_ –Preguntaba Bebe sin seguir pudiendo creérselo.

_-El mejor. Es mío rubia, ahora si me disculpas él y yo nos iremos a jugar con Stripes, a tomar café y a celebrar nuestro eterno y gay amor. No te le acerques es propiedad de Craig Tucker. ¿Entendido? –_

_-Espero que sean felices. _– No hubo que decir algo más, al parecer ya la chica lo había acatado con lo último que dijeron, se despidió dándole la mano a Tweek y se fue, bueno no sin antes decir. _–Díganle a Clyde que me llame._ –Sonrió y se fue lo más rápido que pudo.

_-No lo creo, al menos no si el friki de Stoley lo impide_. –Reía Craig sin poder creerlo que había funcionado, volteó para hablarle a su amigo pero lo vio que lo miraba enojado.

_-¡Gah! ¿P-Porqué hiciste eso? –_

_-¿Ah? _–El azabache no comprendía el enojo del otro, no tenía sentido, lo había salvado ¿no era suficiente? _–Tweekers, esa loca quería pasarse contigo. –_

_-¿C-crees que no lo sabía? Jesucristo Craig, claro que s-sí, pensaba huir en realidad. –_

_-Bueno yo no…–_

_-Eres un idiota ngh. _–Suspiraba el rubio mirándolo desaprobatoriamente_. –Pero…gracias. –_

_-¿Qué? –_

_-Nadie haría estupidez tan grande por mí ¿E-es demasiada presión verdad? –_

_-La verdad es que sí, si te contara todo lo que pasó hoy día. –_

_-Se nota, has actuado totalmente diferente a ti, me agradó mucho. ¿Eres tú no? Oh dios mío dime que eres tú y que los aliens no te han secuestrado y pusieron a otro de reemplazo. –_

_-No que yo sepa Tweekie. _–Respondía con algo de burla Craig sacándole el dedo medio.

_-S-Sí definitivamente eres tú. Y no me digas así, no me gusta. –_Sonreía Tweek, en ese momento sonó su celular, un poco alterado lo contestó. _– ¿Si? C-Claro papá iré a la cafetería. Sí, sé que el negocio depende de mí… ¡No! ¡No me vendas para ser esclavo!_ –Rápidamente cortó la llamada alterado por eso.

_-¿Tu padre? –_

_-Sí, debo irme a ayudarlo. Ngh–_

_-Disculpa…–_Una chica interrumpió la conversación de ambos muchachos, miró a Tweek algo nerviosa y sonriente. –_Este,_ _¿me podrías dar tu número? –_

_-Lo lamento damita, él está conmigo._ –Tucker entró en acción y se acercó a abrazar a su amigo, ser totalmente diferente por un día no lo iba a matar…aún.

_-¡Gah! Y no podría estar más feliz._ –Era momento de seguirle la corriente al parecer, la chica se fue rápidamente y había funcionado bien rápido eso.

_-¿Qué tienen últimamente las mujeres contigo? –_

_-N-no lo sé._ –Volvió a sonar el timbre de su celular, cosa que lo hacía alterarse, volvió a contestar y resignado supo que debía de irse.

_-¿Te vas? –_

_-S-sí, hablamos más tarde. –_

_-Descuida al rato me paso por la cafetería, primero buscaré a Clyde para patearle el trasero y si no me arrestan por eso voy a visitarte. –_

_-Oh dios mio, cuidado el gobierno podría querer llevarte para experimentar en ti y luego te matarían por descubrir sus planes y…_– Volvió a sonar el timbre del celular. –_Gracias por lo de hoy Craig._ –Tweek se agachó un poco para llegar a la altura de su amigo y lo abrazó dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

_-Amigo eso es muy gay. –_

_-¿N-no me amas acaso? –_

_-Claro que sí cariño. _–Tucker hizo tu típica seña con el dedo.

_-Maricas._ –A lo lejos escucharon un grito, provenía de Cartman y su grupo que estaban junto a sus amigos.

_-¿Token? ¿T-tú eras Mickey Mouse? ¿Oh dios mío todos estaban metidos en esto?–_ Chilló un poco asustado el rubio al ver a el mencionado, junto con Clyde y Kevin que andaban disfrazados.

_-No nos agregues a nosotros, increíblemente no nos involucramos, solo tu grupito de idiotas estaban en eso, nosotros solo pasábamos por acá. –_

_-Para nuestra desgracia…y eso me recuerda._ –Tucker miró con enojo a chico que estaba comiendo tacos y disfrazado de hippie. _–Tengo algo que resolver contigo gordo. –_

_-¿Con Cartman no?_ –Reía nervioso Donovan al ver la mirada asesina que acababa de recibir.

_-¡Oigan no estoy gordo, solo soy fuertecito! _–Gritaba Eric.

_-No con esa bola de grasa, contigo pendejo. –_Insistió Craig acercándose y tronando los nudillos.

_-¡AHHH! _–Clyde salió huyendo lo más rápido que pudo como si fuera correcaminos.

_-Yo iré a buscarlo. _–Kevin caminó para tratar de ver si encontraba al chico y esperaba que así fuera.

_-Debo cambiarme y explicarle a Nicole el porqué de esto…–_Agregó Token también abandonando el lugar.

_-Nosotros nos vamos._ –Intervino Kyle jalando a Stan_. –No son asuntos nuestros. –_

_-Iré a subir esto a youtube._ –Rió Cartman también lléndose, volviendo a dejar a la "pareja" sola. –

_-¡Mi papá me matará oh dios mío! Mejor me voy…hasta luego Craig._ –Sonreía el rubio alejándose.

_-Y yo debo pegarle a un idiota. –_Sonreía el muy_ "inexpresivo" _que hoy se había revelado de como siempre era_. – ¡Oye Tweek! –_Gritó para llamarlo antes de que se fuera, el mencionado volteó y lo miró. –_Nunca olvides que…–_

_-¿Qué cosa Craig? _–Le respondió extrañado a lo lejos.

_-…Siempre recuerda, las chicas tienen enfermedades._ –Reía para volver a su búsqueda para matar a Clyde.

_-¡GAH!_ –Chilló asustado.

_-Ese es mi Tweekers…_–Sonrió sutilmente a la nada, estaba satisfecho y demasiado feliz con ese día, aunque se hubiera comportado totalmente diferente a como suele hacerlo…solo por eso tal vez no le pegaría tan fuerte a Donovan por no evitar la humillación pública. _–…Así es como lo quiero._ –

Fin.

* * *

**Ya, es momento de que le peguen a la autora por semejante cosa tan rara...sí debo dejar de madrugarme tanto...me afecta creo e.e, espero que les gustara, no puedo creer que le hiciera tanto bullying a Craig en un fic no tengo nada contra él inclusive es uno de mis favoritos solo que queria poner como reaccionaba ante una situación como esta xDDD**

**Por cierto, yo adoro a Bebe (es una de mis personajes femeninos favoritos) y si en el fic está medio loquilla es solo en esta historia no la odio ni nada ah D: **

**¿Porqué ese título? Es que justo lo escuché en tv que pasarían esa película y no sé porque realmente le puse ese nombre al fic xD**

**Dios, bueno es mi primer one-shot de South Park tan extenso realmente no lo esperaba que sea demasiado largo...porque originalmente era un drabble :I (típico siempre me salen otras cosas cuando las planeo)**

**Sin nada más que decir nos vemos y espero estarles trayendo las continuaciones de mi fics que debo :'3**


End file.
